


The Letter

by hbrilove



Series: Buffy Drabbles [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy doesn't really want Riley, Continuation of Clothes, F/F, Faith uses her words in a letter, Gay Scoobies, Happiness all around!, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Willow helps Buffy out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: After Spike and Xander get together in my other story Clothes, Buffy starts to question if she really wants to be with Riley.  She knows she wants someone else.  Plus, Giles may have a brief moment of fainting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up of Clothes. I am moving all my stories from FF.net to here. :)

Buffy Summers was a problem all in itself. She knew it. Her Watcher knew it. Hell, even Xander knew it. Buffy couldn't commit to anyone since Angel. The only thing she was actually good at maintaining was her constant need to save the world even if it was subconsciously done. Buffy walked slowly to her dorm room she shared with Willow.

Willow looked up from her textbooks surrounding her on her own bed as Buffy crossed to the closet to put away her jacket. "I thought you were going out with Riley," she commented curiously.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just wasn't up to it tonight. Besides, means extra slayage for the Slayer," she said sarcastically as she changed into her favorite Slayer ensemble of dark clothes and heeled boots. "You're studying," she added as an afterthought.

Willow looked at her incredulously. "Um, yeah. I tend to do that," she said with a half smile.

Buffy smiled back before frowning. "Why does this always happen to me?" she yelled out scaring the redheaded witch.

Willow held her hand to her chest in surprise. "What?" she asked. "Me studying? I'll go slaying if you need me."

Buffy shook her head no. "I meant with guys. I get attached and then I get bored. I don't see anyway for me and Riley to get married and have lots of little Soldier Slayers running around. Do you?"

"Married? Who said anything about marrying Riley?" Willow asked as she quietly put up her books knowing that this talk would take a while. "Did Riley propose? Oh, my gosh! He proposed! What'd you say?" she said excitedly.

"No, he didn't propose," Buffy replied as she sat down heavily on her bed and closed her eyes. "I don't think I'd ever want that with him anyway."

"What?" Willow asked disappointedly. She stood up and sat down next to her best friend. "Why not? You two make a cute couple."

Buffy grinned. "Like Xander and Spike?" she commented dryly. Willow laughed in answer. "No. Everytime I'm with him, I see someone completely different. Like right before I-you know," Buffy gestured with her hands.

Willow's brows furrowed together as she thought for a moment. "Oh!" she cried as she got it. "Well, who do you think about?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Promise you won't hate me," Buffy said just as cautiously.

Willow thought for a moment. "How bad can it be if Xander ended up with Spike?" she laughed only to stop dead as Buffy stared at her sadly. "Is it Spike?" she accused.

"Ew! No, it's not Spike but thanks for the image!" Buffy shuddered. "No, it's Faith," she whispered as she averted Willow's eyes.

Willow stared. That's all she could force herself to do. Had all the Scoobies gone gay all of a sudden? Willow's eyes glazed over as she remembered the shy Tara. Her goofy grin caught Buffy's eye.

"I shouldn't have told you this," Buffy said as she inched away thinking that maybe Willow wanted to watch or something of the sort.

Willow laughed. "It's okay. I wasn't thinking about you and Faith. Ew. I was thinking about Tara," Willow smirked.

"Are all the Scoobies gay?" Buffy laughed in relief with her best friend.

"I'm starting to think so!" Willow giggled. She paused and stood up. "I think you might want to have this then," she said as she pulled out a small envelope with Buffy's name on it in a messy scrawl. "It was dropped off a few days ago. I'll leave you alone," Willow said before hastily gathering her studying equipment and rushing out the room.

Buffy tilted her head in confusion as she read her name several times before the handwriting clicked. Faith. Faith had written her a letter! Buffy turned over the envelope and opened it slowly, trying desperately not to tear it. When she pulled the small notebook paper out, she read it fast only to reread the letter several times as tears started to blotch the page. Excitedly, Buffy jumped up and ran out of the room and straight to Faith's old motel room. Buffy quickly straightened up her clothes and knocked on the door.

Faith LeHane sat in her motel room as she did every night waiting to see if Buffy would show up. Faith seriously doubted the witch would even give Buffy the letter but she hoped and prayed. A quiet knock sounded on the door making Faith roll her eyes. What the hell did the manager want now? She wrenched open the door to find a red faced Slayer looking at her emotionlessly.

Buffy stared into Faith's dark eyes for a few moments. "Hi," she said quietly.

Faith glanced down at the crumpled letter in the blonde's hand. "Yeah? What'd you need?" she tried to act tough while her heart clenched painfully. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her and checked the abandoned area before looking passed Faith hopefully. Faith sighed and moved to the side to let her in.

Buffy scurried into the room and grinned at Faith. The room hadn't changed at all. Faith's clothes were everywhere as were the bedsheets. "I got your letter," she started as Faith crossed her arms and leaned against the closed door.

"Did you?" Faith replied.

"Yeah. Willow just gave me it." Buffy stayed silent for a moment before changing tactics. "Did you hear? Spike and Xander are together."

Faith laughed. "Oh, my god. You're kidding! The bleached demon and the boy Scooby hooked up?"

Buffy laughed as well, glad that ice had been broken. "Yeah. Willow's with Tara," she added.

Faith paused in her laughter. "Wait, does that mean you're batting for the other team too? Seeing as the rest of the Scoobies are gay."

"Does that bother you?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I'm five by five with the alternative lifestyle but if Giles is gay, never tell me," she reasoned as she uncrossed her arms and jumped onto her bed with a grin.

Buffy grinned before steeling herself. "I'm gay," she said calmly. Faith raised her eyebrows at her. "And, I'm in serious like with someone."

"Who?" Faith asked as she sat up and stared at Buffy emotionlessly.

"Someone I'd love to do a lot of grunt work with in and out of work," Buffy said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you and Giles-" Faith started only to have a fed up Buffy pounce on her.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Giles opened his door to find Xander and Spike grinning at him. "Yes?" he asked curiously as the two pushed passed him and entered his apartment.

"G-Man. I'm gay," Xander said as Giles took a sip of his tea only to get it spit on the teen. "Ew!" Xander said as he wiped the tea off his face.

Spike growled slightly as he wrapped his arm protectively around Xander's waist.

Giles stared. "Um. I guess I lost then," he said grumpily before stomping off to his couch and sitting down.

"How much was the bet worth anyway?" Xander asked as Spike led him over to the armchair and pulled him into his lap forcefully. Spike lost interest in the Watcher as he started to nuzzle Xander's warm neck.

"Four hundred dollars," Giles said as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "You should've informed me first!" he bit out angrily at the shocked Xander. "Four hundred!" A knock at the door stopped him mid-rant. Giles got up and slumped to his front door to find Willow and Tara. "Yes?"

"Giles," Willow started as she led Tara into the apartment. "I'm gay," she said calmly.

Giles' eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "What's the world coming too?" he continued as Willow and Tara sat down on the couch and started to chat with the other couple. A third knock sounded making Giles open his door cautiously. Buffy and Faith stood on the other side grinning. "Buffy-" he tried only to get cut off.

"Giles. I'm gay," Buffy said calmly only to yelp as Giles fainted into her and Faith's arms. "Guess I win this time," Buffy said to a glaring Spike. "I made him faint," she said triumphantly.

Faith dropped Giles and drug him into the apartment before joining the gay party Willow had assembled.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Faith felt eyes on her. She turned to find Buffy watching her from the kitchen as she cleaned up the drinks. Faith got up and slid into the kitchen where she wrapped her arms around Buffy, planting tiny kisses to the blonde's neck.

"Faith," Buffy mumbled with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, B?"

"I think I finally know why I was so upset when you and Riley had slept together," Buffy said seriously. Faith pulled away and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "It's because he got to have you before I did," Buffy said with a smile only to have it replaced with the brunette Slayer's lips.


End file.
